Makai Kingdom: The End of the Glory Days
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Details why Salome left Zetta before the main story, as well as one of Zetta's battles with Alex. Not actual canon, merely fan speculation. This story's a little more serious than a Makai Kingdom Story would usually be, but IS a story of loss...TWOSHOT
1. His Overlordship

**(Author's Note: I do not own Makai Kingdom, only for Entertainment, Yada, yada, yada. This is not actual canon, but Fanfiction, hence the reason why this site is called ...)**

Scenes start in a backwater Netherworld.

Overlord Zetta is seen standing over a fallen leader of what appears to be a Carrotman tribe.

"That's right, vegetable!" Zetta says. "Bow down to the most Bad-ass freakin' Overlord! Hyahahahaha!"

Off to the side, a blonde woman with a back and white ceremonial dress with hovering edges is seen standing off to the side.

She has a disgusted look on her face as she views her Overlord.

_"Tch..." _She thinks to herself. _"This is the mighty Lord Zetta...A power-obsessed Overlord with a horrible evil laugh to boot. To think I love this man."_

Salome does what she can to speed up the leaving process, which includes recruiting soldiers from the Carrotmen that were now a part of Zetta's Netherworld cluster.

Once duties were finished, she meets up with Lord Zetta as he prepares to leave.

"Ah, you should've seen me, Salome." Zetta says. "Man, I was awesome."

"Of course you were...You always are." She says with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Zetta asks.

"N-No, it's nothing." Salome says, turning her back as an obvious signal.

"Ok, then." Zetta says. "Let's go home."

Salome's face become one of slight anger as her turned face becomes saddened.

She and Zetta return to the Overlord's Castle, warping from the world.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Overlord's Castle, two days later.

Zetta is seen sitting on his throne, Salome at his side.

He is adressing complaints from his world's native villagers.

A Archer-like farmer is seen bowing to him on one knee, also trembling in fear.

"L-Lord Zetta..." She manages, talking in a british-like accent. "Our crops have withered and died. We lack no money to save our farm...I humbly ask for a very small loan. 500 Hell is enough...We can work for you to pay the debt off...P-P-Please! You must help us."

"Why should I?" Zetta says. "You know the rule of the Netherworld. If you can't get money, steal it! Besides, there are other losers with bigger problems, why should I spend a penny for the sake of one out of a thousand. Not only that, but how do I know you aren't a spy in disguise, maybe funding a little rebellion, huh?"

"My Lordship, please, I beg of you, help us!" The Archer says. "We would never turn against the most powerful Overlord in the cosmos! Besides, we are much too ill-equipped to steal! We're only at level 10!"

Salome looks at Zetta, knowing what will most likely happen.

"Zetta, she's telling the truth." Salome says. "Why would she be crying otherwise? Besides, what would mere farmers have to gain from reblling against you? They'll just die if they do and they know it. Don't be a jerk, Zetta."

Zetta looks at Salome somewhat angrily.

"Salome, I have warned you to address me as Lord Zetta when dealing with others." Zetta says.

Salome gives him a look as cold as ice.

Zetta is slightly taken aback, but regains his composure.

"We'll discuss this later." Zetta says.

Zetta looks down upon the pitiful Archer demon, crying her heart out for the sake of her family.

If it was Zetta down there, he'd just summon his sword and force the money from the ruler. Or kill him and take his place...

"So, what's it gonna be, _Lord _Zetta?" Salome says, obviously angry with him.

Zetta attempts to yell at her, then reconsiders it.

"Fine, take the money." Zetta says, angry. "My servant Salome shall take from the official funds. I expect you to work your ass off for the debt. I'll be coming to your'e farm to recruit you in two days."

Zetta gets up and leaves the Throne Room angrily.

As Salome ushers the Archer away, having given her the funds, she knows why Zetta's mad.

_"Hmph." _Salome says._ "That's what he gets for being pompous. Although, maybe I did go a little too far..."_

* * *

Scenes switch to Zetta's personal chambers, two hours later.

Salome is seen standing outside of the closed door.

She takes a deep breath...and knocks.

"Who's there?" Zetta shouts from the other side. "I thought I told everybody not to disturb me!"

"What do YOU want?" Zetta says from the other side.

"Just to talk...Can't you spare a moment of your'e time to talk to me, Zetta?" Salome asks.

"Fine, come in. But close the door behind you." Zetta says.

She does so, standing behind Lord Zetta, who's back is facing her, sitting on a porcelain chair.

"Make this quick, Salome." Zetta says.

"I wanted say I'm sorry for earlier..." Salome says. "I know I might've went a bit far, especially since that demon was there, but I have feelings too, Zetta. You just treated me like another one of your servants. If you want to be more than just Master and Appentice, you need to do your part, too. I'm not a Succubus you can just summon at your command."

"Hmph." Zetta says, his back still turned. "Even if we are lovers, we are also Master and Apprentice, Salome. That's how it works."

"Don't you love me, Zetta?" Salome says.

Zetta is silent as a nervous expression manifests on his unseen face.

"Well, I think I have my answer." Salome says. "Good night, Lord Zetta. Have sweet dreams."

She spits the last word with malice as she leaves the room in a huff.

Zetta quietly contemplates his situation.

_"Why is Salome acting so weird? Besides, she knows I'm an Overlord. This is what I do. I kill, pillage, rule, then repeat the process. Besides, she's just a human turned demon. She doesn't know her place. But, why is my heart so heavy? Don't tell me I actually feel sorry. Nah...Maybe it was that Black Steak I had for dinner...Whatever...I'll get over it."_

* * *

Scenes switch to Salome, laying on her bed in another section of the Overlord's Castle.

_"I knew he wouldn't answer me..."_ Salome thinks to herself. _"This isn't what I wanted. I thought Zetta and me were a team...A couple, even...But all he wants is to maintain his power...This isn't the life I wanted. _

Salome cries herself to sleep, her sobs being heard by two Healers who are walking outside of her doorway.

* * *

Scenes switch to the next day.

Salome is again standing by Zetta's side in the Throne Room.

A Male Fighter enters the room, then kneels on one knee out of respect, and remains in that position.

"Overlord Zetta, Alexander, the God of Destruction is attacking the village of Montoga again." The Fighter says. "We attempted to team up with the village's Corn Demons and supress the attack, but we suffered heavy casualties from Alex's right, Raiden. The grunts we used to counter with were only at Level 20, so I fear that I am the only survivor, the villagers enslaved. What shall we do, sir?"

"Strut, what did I tell you?" Zetta says. "Only disturb me if there's a real emergency!"

"I believe you misunderstand, my Overlord." Strut, the Fighter says. "This village is the main source of our Hell gathering VIA the villager's tributes. If this village is taken, we are losing profits."

"Hmph...Alright, alright..." Zetta says. "Tell the grunts to hold out until I arrive. Those that can't send Alex's forces back at least a little receive a deduction in their paychecks. Now, get moving."

"Understood, my Lord." Strut says.

He bows once more, then runs out of the room, in the direction of the village.

"Sigh...I just can't catch a break around here..." Zetta says. "Salome, you go in my place."

"No, Zetta." Salome says. "You agreed to go to that village. Besides, aren't you the only one who can defeat Alex? If you don't go, he'll think he's won. Not only will his men gain a morale boost, but it won't look good on your dossier. The Overlord who ran from his rival."

"Your'e right." Zetta says. "But you go with me. Fair?"

"Fair." Salome says.

Lord Zetta gets up from his throne and summons his army.

He chooses ten soldiers.

Two Male Fighters, Two Female Sword Masters, Two Female Mages, Two Healers, and Two Soldiers.

The group then teleports out of the area VIA Zetta's aura.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Village of Montoga.

Thunder Demons are seen tying up Corn Demons and placing them onto what appears to be a wagon.

"You'll never get us!" one Corn says. "Zetta will come and kick your asses!"

A Green Thunder Demon whips the Corn once, then places onto the back of the truck with the others.

Corpses of Zetta's soldiers, mostly Fighters and Sword Masters, are strewn across the area of the village.

The corpse of Strut the Fighter is seen being used as a pedestal by a shoed foot.

Point of View shifts to Alexander, who the foot belongs to, his green hair and robe moving in the wind.

"Hahaha!" Alex says. "Zetta's so dumb. He'll come here to protect his profits, and I'll end up taking his castle. With Raiden handling the castle attack and my left-hand here, I'll finally bring Zetta down!"

A White Saber Kitty with purple stripes across it's shoulders and a scar over it's left eye appears before Alexander.

"Mew." It says.

Alexander kneels down as it whispers in his ear.

"Yeah?" Good." Alexander says. "Ready, men!"

Five Thunder Demons, Four Saber Kitties, the White Kitty from earlier, and two Iron Giants flock towards Alexander.

"Lord Zetta's gonna be here any minute! I want his soldiers gone. But, Zetta's mine! Anybody that lays a finger on Zetta will be killed by me if he doesn't get you first. Understand?"

A purple aura is seen half a mile away from Alexander as Zetta and his squad come into view.

"Alex!" Zetta shouts, his squad coming into view as they stop short of Alexander and his.

"Well, well. What's wrong, Lord Zetta?" Alexander says. "You love your villagers that much? What a benevolent ruler you are!"

"Fuck the villagers!" Zetta says. "This village is my cash cow, and you can't have it! Men, attack!"

Salome and the squad member rush towards Alex's the White Kitty leading the opposing squad.

Alex and Zetta walk a few feet away from the village and face each other, each a foot away from the other.

"So, we play this out like usual?" Zetta asks.

"Yep." Alex says. "Whoever wins gets the Netherworld and all of it's spoils."

Zetta's Mana Aura begins surrounding his body as Alex's electrical aura does the same for him.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh!"

"Heeerrreee I Coommmeee!"

Zetta and Alex collide with each other, an explosion covering them up for two seconds.

When the smoke clears, Zetta has his sword in his right hand, while Alex has his drumset upon his back.

Alex beats on his drums as small lightning sparks fly at Zetta.

Zetta rushes in, slashing and destroying the sparks as he goes. Alex jumps in the air just as Zetta slashes at him with his sword.

Alex then summons electricity in his hands, shooting a massive blast of thunder not at Zetta, but his sword.

The swords acts as a lightning rod, shocking it and Zetta at the same time.

However, Zetta recovers instantly, slashing at Alex after another bum rush attempt.

Zettathen summons his Mana power into his sword, jumping into the air, then slashing at Alex with an illusory sword made from the Mana.

The Strike connects, Alex shielding himself, but still taking the brunt of the blow.

Zetta and Alex both land to the ground, Alex hitting it with a "Thud!"

"Give up already, Alex." Zetta says, laughing. "You'll never be able to rid the world of such a symbol of badassery as myself! Just bow down to me and this'll stop."

Alex stands himself up, then starts laughing.

Zetta looks at Alex with confusion.

"Did I hit yoru head with that last attack?"

"No." Alex says. "It's just so funny..."

"What is?" Zetta asks.

"You mentioned this village bein' your cash cow, but what's happenin' to piggy bank right now?" Alex says.

"Oh no!" Zetta says, relizing what Alex means. "Alex, you bastard! All soldiers retreat to the castle, it's under siege!"

The soldiers flock towards Zetta.

Salome is standing herself up, slashing her dagger through a Saber Kitty just he's about to leave.

"Zetta, wait for me!" Salome says.

"Sorry, Salome, but this is too important!" Zetta says, transporting from the area.

"ZEETTTAA!" Salome yells, blood trickling down her eyes.

Alexander re-enters the village as he watches Salome stand herself up.

"Looks like your boy-toy abandoned you, eh, Lady Salome?" Alex asks.

Salome's eyes turn blood-red as she lunges at Alexander, managing to pin him to the truck his prisoners were in, her dagger at his throat.

"DON'T MENTION HIS NAME TO ME AGAIN, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She yells, slashing his throat with the dagger.

Alex gurgles out blood as Salome teleports out of the area, leaving Alex in a pool of his own blood.

The White kitty from before appears before Alex's body and casts a healing spell on him, causing the wound to close itself up, the blood re-entering the body as if it's alive.

"Man, Zetta pissed her off..." Alex says, standing himself up. "She's probably gonna try to kill him. Why don't we go get Raiden and head home? Maybe we can watch the fun later on..."

White and Alex teleport out of the area, leaving the prisoners tied up in the truck.

"Um...ain't they gonna take us away?" One of the tied Corns asks another.


	2. Farewell, Lord Zetta

**(Author's Note: I do not own Makai Kingdom, only for Entertainment, Yada, yada, yada. This is not actual canon, but Fanfiction, hence the reason why this site is called ...)**

Scenes start with Salome in view.

She is seen under a withered tree, sobbing.

A Healer walking along a trail winding past the tree is seen.

The Healer sees Salome crying and walk over to her.

The Healer stops short and wait until Salome notices her presence.

Salome almost immediately stands herself up and enters combat position.

"W-Who are you?" Salome asks, crying during.

"I am Relskia." The Healer replies. "I am one of Lord Zetta's retainers. He left me here as well. Actually, a number of us were left behind. We were sent by General Strut to aid him and back up the squad he hand-picked. However, by the time we were in the area, Lord Zetta was already leaving, the General killed. We have a base camp established not far from here as a shelter. I never imagined Lord Zetta would forget you of all people, Lady Salome."

Salome leaves combat position, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why do you care if I cry?" Salome says. "From what I hear, many of Zetta's servants hate us for ruling over them."

"That is the case with most. But a few of us are actually aware of his more...light-hearted nature." Relskia says. "Yet we accept his arrogant cover since he hasn't performed any truly amoral deeds...until now. A monster with a heart, you could surmise."

"What's your point?" Salome says.

"My point is that I'd feel horrible if I was to leave you here." Relskia says. "This is not an assassination attempt, nor a trick. It's women sticking together."

Salome smiles at the Healer.

"I never expected this kind of help from Demons." Salome says. "Very well, I'll come with you."

* * *

Scenes switch to Zetta.

Zetta's squad returned to the castle just as Raiden's group attacked the castle.

With Zetta himself leading the charge, his squad suffered no casualities, Raiden's army retreating.

The Castle walls torn down are now in the process of being rebuilt, Zetta sitting on his throne, nervous.

A Berserker-class Demon is standing next to Zetta's left flank.

Zetta is very nervous.

"Oh man, I can't believe I left Salome down there..." Zetta says. "I mean, I the castle is important, but why didn't I take her with me?"

"Stop your'e worrying, Lord." The Berserker says, speaking with a Bronx-like accent. "The broad can take care of herself. Besides, I'm sure she understands..."

"No, she doesn't." Zetta says. "Me and her argued last night, then this...What if she dumps me? What if I lose my only Apprentice?"

"You can always recruit another one, can't you?" The Berserker says.

Zetta punches the Berseker in the face out of anger.

"Never!" Zetta shouts. "Salome is the Apprentice I want! Not some random Demon...She's unique. Don't you ever talk about her like that!"

The Berserker wipes his mouth of blood, staring the Overlord down.

"You've got a lot of nerve..." Berseker says. "You come to me about your problems, then you punch me in the mouth. What a soft-hearted freak you are. I wonder just how much of a painful death your former wife's got goin' in her mind."

Zetta summons his sword and throws it at the Berserker.

The sword impales the poor demon, flying him all the way to the wall nearby.

The demon goes limp as he passes on, the sword disappearing in black flames.

"Someone take tout that garbage!" Zetta says.

"On it, dood!"

A Prinny walks past Zetta with a pail and mop, pushing the Berserker's corpse, now on the ground, into the pail.

The Prinny then leaves the room, leaving Zetta alone.

_"Salome..." _Zetta thinks to himself_..."I'm sorry, but this is hiow Overlordship works...Love is just a bonus in the job description...You know this, don't you?"_

* * *

Scenes switch to Salome.

The camp the renegade Demons are using consists of two Raider Huts and a Super Fortress.

She is seen sitting on a bed inside of the Fortress, Relskia sitting next to her, an Archer standing guard outside of the entrance.

"So, what will you do now, Lady Salome?" Relskia asks.

"I...I don't know. I can either go to Zetta's castle and tell him off, or start my own regime and ignore him altogether..." Salome says.

"What is your'e heart telling you, Lady Salome?" Relskia asks.

"I mean, I still love him..." Salome says. "I know he didn't mean to leave me, it was important...But something just came out of me. According to one of my scouts, I slit Alexander's throat with my sword and teleported to that tree you found me at...It's strange though, everything beyond the point of Zetta leaving is one big blank..."

"I see..." Relskia says. "You are torn between your'e anger towards him for abandoning you, and your;e love for him...It all depends on what you wish for him. Whether it's death or apology, there mst be something you seek from him, if your love for him is this strong."

"I want to hear him say 'I love you.'" Salome says. "I want to embrace him...Love him...But, I guess it's something out of a fairy tale or romance movie...I mean, for Badness sakes, he's never once given me a booty call...Or even a hug...He just sits there on his throne all day, goes out, kills enemies, comes back and repeats the process."

Salome stands up.

"You know what?" Salome says. "I'm going back to talk to him. Maybe I can get him to come to his senses...Or force him to...Are you going to try to stop me?"

"Not at all, my lady." Relskia says. "Everyone in this camp is with you. We have all been scorned by Lord Zetta, just as you have. All of us abandoned like dogs...It's shameful."

"Very well, then." Salome says. "Let's go."

* * *

Scenes switch to Zetta.

He has regained his composure, but is stiull unsure of what to do.

"I'm going to go look for her." Zetta says. "I've been a complete idiot."

A Female Fighter runs into the room in a hurry.

"L-Lord Zetta, an army is approaching...No more than 20 soldiers, but Lady Salome is at the head of it!"

"What?" Zetta shouts.

He runs out of the room, pushing the Lady Fighter aside.

"Damn, he's rough." She says, running after him.

Zetta heads outside, looking over a balcony above his castle.

Lady Salome and the troops from the cap are seen approaching the front gate, just standing there.

"That's the back-up squad Strut sent!" Zetta says. "They must be mad for me leaving...Not that I care, though. But why is Salome there?"

Zetta rushes outside, two Male Fighters on both sides of him rushing to his flanks.

He stops short of the Main Gate, waving his hand, ordering the Foghters to open it.

They do so, Salome and the campers coming into view.

Salome stands at the center, Relskia and the Archer from earlier at her left and right flank.

Four Female Mages are behind them, immediately followed by four Colonels

Three Professors behind them, then three Female Fighters, and finally, three Sword Masters behins them.

"Zetta." Salome says, staring him down.

"Salome." Zetta says, staring her down.

"Why did you leave me?" She asks.

"The castle was under attack. That bastard Alex double-crossed me with a fake raid. I managed to send them packing, though. After all, I am the most Badass-"

"Yeah, I've heard it a million times, Zetta." Salome says. "The moat badass, freaking Overlord in the whole cosmos...It grows old after 10,000 times per day for weeks on end..."

"Salome..." Zetta says, shocked by her tone and demeanor.

"Zetta, ask yourself this." Salome says, getting closer to him. "You ARE the greatest Overlord, but are you the best person?"

"I'm an Overlord, Salome." ZXetta says. "Evil is in my job description. You know that."

"Is it in your description to abandon your lover and most valuable servants for the sake of a rival which your'e only goading on by fighting?" Salome asks, the anger visible in her eyes.,

"That's enough, Salome!" Zetta says. "You know how things around here work. You have no right to speak to me in this way!"

Salome finally loses it, slapping Zetta clear in front of his servants.

"You asshole!" Salome says. "I told you...I am not some Succubus that only exists to pleae you! I am Lady Salome! Your future wife and only real loyal vassal aside from them!"

She points to the campers alligned with her.

"They realized that you had a good heart despite your lust for power!" Salome says. "And...like ALL Overlords, you eventually lost that goodness. Now your'e just some mangey demon scroungeing around for power like some damn dirty dog! I'll be damned if I ever take orders from you! I am your friend and future wife! NOT YOUR SERVANT!""

Salome's Mana aura begins to show, her anger at it's peak.

Zetta holds one hand to his face, shocked by Salome's behavior.

"I'll give you one chance to stand down, Salome." Zetta says. "You've overstepped your bounds far enough already!"

"Why?" Salome asks. "What are you going to do, Zetta? Kill me? Kill me and my troops like you do all of your'e unloyal servants? Try it, then! I'll turn you into the universe's biggest woman!"

Salome begins breathing hard, her anger attempting overtake her.

Relskia puts her hand on Salome's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

The Healer then looks at Zetta with an expression of ultimate disgust.

"This is what happens to thise who cannot resist the call of power, Lord Zetta. People change. Power truly corrupts, my Lord." Relskia says. "Your'e closest friends and servants can also be affected by this."

"Shut up, peon!" Zetta says. "You have no right to speak! As for you, Salome, fine. I was wrong to abandon you like that, but this was our lifeline! If it fell, we would have no place would call home! We would be a laughing stock to the whole cosmos. What's the most Badass, freakin' Overlord supposed to do if people don't know he's a badass?"

"And what about me? Do you care what happens to me in that scenario? Don't you love me, Zetta?" Salome asks.

Zetta stands, frozen. Whenever she asks this question, he stops short. He doesn't know how to answer this question. Here is a mere Human, talking about love...with a Demon? Sure, he feels for her, but why can't she take him seriously instead fo questioning him?

"Your'e an Overlord-in-training for Badness sakes." Zetta says. "Snap out if it, Salome!"

Salome puts her head down, sighing briefly.

"Fine." She says.

Salome draws her short sword and stares Zetta down.

"Just say it, Zetta." Salome says. "All I want to hear you say is 'I love you.' Why do you always have to put your position before me?"

"S-Salome..." Zetta says. "Please stop this. You're my greatest Apprentice. Why are you turning on me?"

"Is that all I am to you, Zetta?" Salome asks.

Zetta falls silent yet again...

"Answer the question, Zetta." She says again.

Zetta turns his back to her, to hide his nervousness.

She sheathes her sword and turns her back to him.

"Then this is goodbye, Zetta." Salome says.

Zetta turns around to look at her, distress on his face.

"W-What?" Zetta asks.

"Someday you will be filled with the utmost loneliness. You'll realize just how little power truly matters in the scheme of things. When that day finally comes, I won't be there to congratulate you or comfort you. And why is that? Becasue you wouldn't utter the three words that you really mean to say to me. Bask in your'e power, Zetta. Become the universe's strongest Overlord. When that happens, you will realize just how much you mean to me. And just how much it hurts that it can never come to fruition. You'll see just how lonely you are...Goodbye, Zetta."

"W-Wait, Salome. You can't go!" Zetta says. "I-I command you to stay! Your'e my Apprentice, dammit! Guards, stop her!"

None of the Demons move an inch.

"Is there wax in your ears? I said stop her!" Zetta shouts.

Zetta runs after Salome, tears in his eyes.

He attempts to pin her down, only for his belly to draw blood.

Salome is seen holding her short sword inside of Zetta's lower stomach area.

Tears are welling up in her eyes as she pulls it out, dropping Zetta to the ground.

Relskia ushers Salome ahead, giving Zetta a look of both pity and konwing.

Zetta just lies there, watching his only love leave him truly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zetta screams in anguish, his servants just watching him.

Five hours later, night falls.

Zetta regains his composure.

He re-enters his castle, demanding food from his chefs.

As he finishes eating his food, his hands shaking while holding the fork, he gets up and ,moves to the window, staring at the moonlit sky.

"I need to get over her." Zetta says. "She...She was just a Human who gave herself to evil. She chose to help an Overlord, not knowing her place. She then abandoned me...That's all she was!"

Zetta begins smiling as he opens his windows.

"That's right! But i'm Lord Zetta, all I need is power! It's always been ther for me! It determines the fate of the cosmos! It's all I need! Look out, world! The most Badass, freakin' Overlord is back! And i'm meaner than ever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Scenes switch to Salome.

She is seen in the Library of the Damned.

She opens the Sacred Tome and enters the followig wish:

**"A new Netherworld will be created in my name, Lady-"**

She stops short and erases the "Lady" portion.

**"A new Netherworld will be created in my name, Ovelord Salome."**

Days later, she is seen in the new Netherworld, sitting on a throne with Relskia standing on her left side.

She then walks to an open field, using her Mana to form a temple, Relskia at her side.

She walks inside of the temple to it's very center.

She summons her short sword.

"This may be the last thing I can do for you, Zetta my love."

She slits her wrist with the short sword, blood tainted with blue Mana energy coming out.

The mana leaves her sight almost immediately.

As Zetta is sleeping, a blue energy forms over Zetta, as it turns to his signature purple aura.

Salome finally puts her hands in the air and absorbs the Mana power of the Netherworld, directing it in the same way, fixing it so that it slowly flows to Zetta.

Salome then collapses on the ground, Relskia picking her Overlord up.

* * *

Many scenes flow by...

Scenes of conquest...

Both Zetta and Salome conquer various Netherworlds, gaining more Mana.

Zetta seems to grow stronger by the day.

Salome's conquests becoming rare to nonexistent.

After two years, a girl with a white dress and hair, red eyes, enters Zetta's Throne room.

Zetta is seen sitting on his throne, awaiting her input.

"This better be important, Pram." Zetta says.

"But of course, Lord Zetta." She says. "Big news. Your Netherworld's gonna be destroyed."

"What do you mean 'destroyed'?" Zetta asks.

"Oh, like...'OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!' kind of destroyed." Pram says. "And from what I know, it's cause of the Sacred Tome. It said something about you bveing stupid, causing your'e Netherworld's own destruction."

"What the hell does some book know?" Zetta says. "What should I do?"

"Just burn that book." Pram says. "That should fix everything."

"Alright, I'm off. Thanks, Pram. I owe ya one." Zetta sayts, leaving his Throne Room.

"_That's right...Of course you do..." _Pram thinks to herself. _"But...thus amusement should be more than enough...tee hee..."i_

THE BEGINNING...THE END...WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT...


End file.
